1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photosensitive material which is suitable for the production of colored images, in particular for color proofing for multicolored printing. It also relates to a process for the production of a colored image, in particular a color proofing method, in which a photosensitive material comprising a transparent film support, a colored photosensitive layer and a thermoplastic adhesion-promoting layer is laminated with an image-receiving sheet, exposed imagewise through the film support and developed into the image by peeling off the film support together with the unexposed parts of the colored photosensitive layer. This type of development is known as "peel-apart" development. A multicolored image can be built up from a plurality of images in primary colors obtained in this manner.
2. Description of Related Art
Materials of the above-mentioned general generic type are described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,108,868. There, a photosensitive material based on diazonium salts is used, the resulting image in primary colors must be transferred again to a final image-receiving material, and the further images in primary colors must be laminated in register with the first one.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,780 describes a color proofing method in which an image in primary colors is produced from a colored photopolymerizable layer which contains an aromatic o-nitro compound which forms a polymerization inhibitor on exposure to shortwave UV radiation. Image reversal is achieved by imagewise exposure to shortwave UV radiation and exposure without the original to longwave UV radiation. The negative multicolored image can be obtained by lamination with an image-receiving material, exposure in register and development by peeling apart the individual images in primary colors.
EP-A 514 186 describes a negative-working color proofing method in which image development is effected by peeling apart. Here, image reversal is achieved from a photopolymerizable material by double lamination and double exposure, once with and once without an original.